Goofing Around At The Speed Of Sound
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After getting some fresh lemonade, Toadette and Silver The Hedgehog decide to head to City Escape and trust themselves while they have fun escaping from the city. But the big, nasty GUN Truck that rules the stage with an iron foothold doesn't take kindly to strangers... or anyone, for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

**Goofing Around At The Speed Of Sound  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It's the fifth anniversary of Super Smash Bros Brawl, but that's for another fanfic I'll do eventually, ladies and gentlemen. For now, enjoy a quaint adventure starring Toadette and Silver The Hedgehog.

* * *

Everything seemed nice and quiet in Seaside Hill. Silver The Hedgehog was at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand, with Toadette in the bathroom as there was a huge line of Pokemon, various colored Nokis, orange colored Egg Pawns, and other different beings from other forms of entertainment. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were busy having a tennis match in the upper hills of Seaside Hill.

Toadette came out of the bathroom, a loud flush heard as she sighed of relief, her eyes closed as she held her pink dress with both of her hands, leaving the bathroom door open. "Ahh... nothing feels better than baking brownies."

"...Baking brownies?" Silver gawked as he placed his right hand on his hip, his left hand holding fresh lemonade.

Toadette smiled as she nodded her head, placing her hands behind her back cutely. "Well, I just deposited my gold nuggets. Sometimes it's complicated to get the kids into the pool."

"...TMI, Toadette." Lilligant remarked as she felt disgusted. "Like, _eww._"

Toadette blinked innocently, tilting her head to the right as she faced Lilligant. "Totally Mushy Income?"

"No, it's just..." Whimsicott interrupted as she sighed, closing her eyes as she folded her stubby brown arms, looking at Toadette. "Look, no one wants to hear you doing your business."

Toadette's smile faded away as she wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap. "But I was playing a game, **ya know...**" She then giggled as she winked with her right eye. "_**IN THE BATHROOM!**_"

Everyone in the entire line groaned loudly as Lilligant giggled a bit, with Silver and Whimsicott groaning as they closed their eyes, shaking their heads.

"Oh Toadette, why are you so young, naive, and innocent...?" Whimsicott muttered under her breath.

Toadette shrugged as she placed her hands behind her back. "I was born this way, I guess." She shook her head as she smiled. "But anyway, the lemonade was refreshing, and I'm ready to go!"

"Only thing is," Silver interrupted as he rubbed the back of his head, "What do we do? Dry Bowser and Petey are doing something already."

Toadette gasped as she clapped her hands together. "I know! Let's go to the Click Clock Wood! I heard Spring is blossoming!"

Silver tilted his head to the left as he folded his arms. "Nah, we went to Click Clock Wood more times than needs repeating. Maybe somewhere new like..." He then thought as he placed his right hand on his chin. "...Corneria, perhaps?"

Toadette, Lilligant, and Whimsicott all gawked as they stared at Silver oddly. "_Corneria?_"

Silver shrugged as he sighed. "All right, maybe that's a bit too far. Let's try City Escape."

Toadette placed her hands on her hips. "Is that the name of the city, or is it part of the Sonic Universe's Station Square?"

Silver wrapped his right arm around Toadette as he meekly shrugged. "I have no idea, Toadette." He commented as he and Toadette moved away from Lilligant's Lemonade Stand and called for B. D. Joe, planning to take a taxi cab to City Escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver and Toadette were dashing in City Escape, being in Station Square's southern area as they were running downhill, away from the giant GUN Truck that always seemed to pop out of nowhere and chase down any humanoid hedgehogs. Silver tossed several green blasts of psychic at it, but the GUN Truck was unphazed, loudly blowing its horn as Silver and Toadette covered both of their ears.

"Yeowch! This thing is painful!" Toadette exclaimed as she opened her eyes. "Also, I should point out that I don't have any ears!"

"We got no time for correcting the author!" Silver pinpointed as he grabbed Toadette, using his psychic to hover in the air as they watched the GUN Truck barrel underneath them, going through several apartments and hotels.

Silver and Toadette glanced at each other as the GUN Truck suddenly began to hover due to the extra set of rockets installed on the sides, with it turning around and heading right for the two. Silver and Toadette screamed as Silver flew down back towards the street, with the GUN Truck firing bullets onto him as Toadette pulled out a pink umbrella, blocking the bullets from hitting either of them. Silver flew towards the highest apartment building, rushing down the stairs as Toadette followed him, with the GUN Truck breaking half of it as it tried smashing the two cartoony characters to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver and Toadette were still being chased by the GUN Truck, which fired all sorts of missiles at the two. Silver grabbed the missiles with his psychic, hurling them back at the GUN Truck, causing it to explode in a giant, fiery explosion that would make Michael Bay wet himself with glee. Silver then held onto Toadette, who floated towards the south harbor with a white umbrella, the two seeing how big the city was.

"Well, that was quite exciting," Silver commented as he turned to Toadette.

Toadette giggled as she nodded, kissing Silver on the nose. "Yeah! I had a lot of fun being chased by that big mean truck, and we get a nice view of the harbor!"

As Silver and Toadette came back down to the concrete ground, the entire area shook as people ran for their lives. Silver and Toadette both fell on their butts as they felt how powerful the shake was.

"Wow! Did you feel that!?" Silver exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head, his eyes widening. "That was intense!"

Toadette looked down at her stomach, to see it rumbling. She giggled as she rubbed her growling stomach with her right hand. "Yeah, I did! And it made me hungry!"

Silver looked at Toadette oddly as he stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "How does an earthquake make you hungry?"

Toadette innocently wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap as she giggled, shrugging. "Oh, I don't know. I just get hungry from just about anything." Her stomach still rumbling loudly, she looked up at Silver. "I'm in the mood for a burger! Wanna go to a burger shop?"

Silver shrugged as he nodded his head, proceeding to then rub his chin. "Sure, but the question is... which one?"


End file.
